


Wanna Piss Off Some Homophobes?

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angry Stiles, Boys Kissing, Café, First Meeting, Gay, Homosexual, Kissing, Like, Love, M/M, The Mall, boys, homophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles meets Derek at the mall, along with some homophobes.<br/>Stiles isn't liking the way they're looking at them, so Derek and Stiles decide to piss them off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Piss Off Some Homophobes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Wuhu! (Yet) another story:)  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Wanna kiss me and piss off those homophobes?"
> 
> Since you clicked on this story I'm pretty sure you're not a homophobe and that's awesome!   
> Sterek is a beautiful thing that the world should just accept, (and make cannon).

So Stiles liked going to the mall. He’d loved it as a child, walking around with his mother by his hand, pointing at stuff and playing a game with her, where they pretended they had all the money in the world and then they imagined all the things they would buy, and for who they would buy it for.

Stiles always used to tell his mom that he would buy her the whole world, when he got old enough. She wasn’t here anymore so that was never going to happen. It also wasn’t going to happen because it’d be impossible to buy the whole world, but that was a whole other story. It was the thought that counted after all.

Every time he went to the mall, instead of getting sad he like thinking about is mom and all the great memories they had shared there.

Stiles no longer imagined all the stuff he could buy if he had enough money, instead he people-watched. It was not as creepy as it sounded, promise. Looking at people and imagining what they were doing there, where they were going, who they were and all that kind of stuff, Stiles could spent a lot of time doing. It was interesting in a super non-creepy way.

And besides, there was a lot of hot guys there, and if there wasn’t that particular day, he could always go to Abercrombie & Fitch. They never disappointed.

This time though, he didn’t think that he would need to go there. Not today.

He was sitting at his favorite cafe, called the Stranger, which was by the way a place well-known for attracting a lot of gay guys, and a couple tables away from him sat a very handsome man. He had dark hair, short hair, bushy eyebrows and a perfect 5 o’clock shadow. He also looked like he was made of muscle, his t-shirt tight over his chest. The only thing that broke his otherwise hard-and-angry looking exterior was the black glasses, making him look adorable instead.

The guy was sitting with a cup of coffee in his one hand and a book in his other.

When Stiles’ name got called he got up to fetch his coffee and noticed that the guy had lifted his eyes from the book, and was now looking curiously at Stiles instead.

Stiles couldn’t help but smirk on his way back to his table.

He sat down and fixed his stare towards the other guys table and ended up meeting a set of green eyes, sparkling with amusement. He lifted an eyebrow towards Stiles and smiled at him. Stiles returned it.

He was at least 80 percent sure that they were flirting and 90 percent sure that the other guy was gay, judging by how the way his eyes roamed over Stiles’ body, the attraction was mutual.

When Stiles removed his eyes he noticed that sitting at another table, a couple of ones away from theirs, was an old, married couple. They had undoubtedly just watched the interaction between him and cute-glasses guy pan out and now the husband was shaking his head and the lady was frowning, both looking very uncomfortable. They obviously haven’t heard about this cafe’s reputation, or they would’ve never set foot there.

In his own mind Stiles rolled his eyes at them. He hated homophobes. This was the year of 2015 after all! You would’ve thought that most people's visions should have changed by now, but no. Some were just stuck being narrow sighted and looking at the things in black and white. So Stiles made his decision, he was feeling provocative and the worst thing that could happen was that the cute guy would reject him, (and even if he did he would just ask him to do it to support the gays or something, it wasn’t like he was gonna ask him to marry Stiles).

Stiles grabbed his bag and his coffee mug and headed towards the other guys table. “Mind if I take a seat?” The guy gave him a dazzling smile, “not at all”.

Stiles sat down and stuck his hand out in a greeting, “I’m Stiles”. The guy shook his offered hand in his, “Derek”. Stiles held onto his hand a bit longer than actually necessary, to show the old gnomes that he didn’t give a fuck about what they thought.

They talked for a bit about the normal polite stuff, you always start out with when you first meet a person.

When Stiles was a bit more confident that Derek wouldn’t just run off at his proposal or brand him as a creep, he asked what he came too.

He leaned in a bit and said in a quiet voice, “do you see those two over there?” He pointed discreetly at them and Derek just rolled his eyes. “I noticed them before, they look like someone just stole their poodle or something”. That earned a laugh from Stiles, “I know right!? So you wanna kiss me and piss those homophobes off?” He expected Derek to just flat out decline him but he just broke into a wide grin. “Do you usually like pissing people off? Derek said and moved his chair a bit to the side to get closer to Stiles.

Stiles smirked and did the same. “That depends on the people pissing me off” Derek nodded, “noted. I’ll try not to piss you off then”. Now their faces were only centimeters apart. Stiles looked to the side and the old couple looked practically horrified, while at the same time managing to look extremely offended.

Stiles could feel Dereks breath against his cheek and he turned his head back to look down at Dereks lips. “Don’t. You can piss me off anytime you’d like to” Then he leaned in and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

It turned out that kissing was almost impossible to do while smirking, but they tried their best. Their small kiss turned into a full-on makeout session right there in the open and usually Stiles would’ve been against that much PDA, but right now he didn’t care. This was fun and Derek was a really good kisser so he didn't have any complaints there.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw the manager shooting them wary looks and Stiles pulled away. “Want to get out of here before we get thrown out?” Derek just pecked him on the lips one last time before he stood up and grabbed Stiles hand, to help him stand up from his seat.

Stiles bumped Dereks shoulder on the way out, “thanks dude, that was golden. Their reaction was perfect!” They both laughed. “No problem Stiles, anytime” Derek said and Stiles grinned at him. “Really? Anytime?” Derek nodded. “Then how about now? Over there?” Stiles pointed to a corner of the mall. Derek shook his head and laughed at him, “you’re crazy” he grabbed Stiles hand and started walking towards the spot Stiles pointed at. “No, I’m awesome” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. “Yeah, that too”


End file.
